


Sharing Recipes

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Season/Series 07, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of something wherein Daniel is working late and Jack is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> written to taming the muse prompt 'foodist'

Daniel heard Jack chuckling and looked up from the book in front of him to glare. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Just thinking about how many people in this facility are in total awe of your foodist tendencies and wondering what they would say if they saw you drinking day-old coffee."

Daniel looked down in surprise at the mug he was sipping from. He did have a tendency to drink or eat whatever was near to hand or put in front of him, especially on marathon nights like these.

"Of course, you'd probably just start a new trend," Jack mused, picking up a square-ish, blobby piece of clay and turning it over in his hands.

"A trend," Daniel repeated doubtfully, as he snatched the Zemian fertility charm out of Jack's hands and placed it safely on the other side of his desk.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Daniel sighed and marked his place in the book before turning to Jack. When he was in this mood, there was nothing to do other than humor him and hope he would get it out of his system and leave you alone to work. "Noticed what?"

"Well, that people around here kind of idolize you." Jack nodded thoughtfully, his fingers tapping their way closer to a pile of carefully stacked notebooks until Daniel slid a couple of pens over to intercept their progress. The clicking noise might be irritating, but it was much better than trying to reorganize two weeks worth of work. "Yep, Dr. Jackson, you could definitely start a trend. Or two."

Jack had a pen in each hand, staring intently as he compared them.

"Jack, I'm the same as anybody else around here," Daniel started.

"Oh no. You're the man who deciphered the gate. You've made first contact with who knows how many peoples. You were Ascended... and came back. You're smart and friendly and sexy..." Jack paused. "Whatever. They all love you."

Daniel looked at Jack. He had no reason to be on base tonight. This project had nothing to do with him. SG-1 wasn't scheduled for another offworld for two weeks, which meant that Jack was free to keep to normal hours (as much as was possible for the second in command of a top secret, frontline facility). And yet here he was at, Daniel checked his watch, 11:30 at night, keeping boredom at bay with two pens, and now a sharpie. All in order to keep him company.

"They love me huh?"

Jack shrugged.

"Sexy?" Daniel asked playfully.

Jack finally looked up and met his eyes, smiling. "So I've heard."

Daniel clicked save on the open document, closed the book in front of him and stood up. "I think I'm finished here for the night."

As they rode up in the elevator together, Jack slouched in the corner, Daniel leaning one shoulder against the back wall, facing him.

"People really think I'm a foodie?" Daniel asked.

Jack waved his hand. "Foodie, foodist, gour-something or other."

"Well, I do have a couple of interesting recipes I could share with you."

Jack shrugged. "Eh, I'm not all that big on the fancy food front."

"Yeah?" Daniel leaned closer and lowered his voice. "If we pick up some whipped cream on the way home, there's one I think you might be particularly interested in."

Jack grinned. "Well, Dr. Jackson, I could be persuaded to... experiment."

~end~


End file.
